Hades' Fury
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Hades does not feel love, only possession. So when he acquires an exotic creature he wants to possess it in every way possible. Though he's not the only one that wants this creature, a certain Jerk wants it too.
1. Chapter 1

Dyalla stood in the shadows as she watched her prey, the brutish murderer had been turned into a skittish coward who flinch at swaying tree branch due to Dyalla's strange kink.

You see, Dyalla is an Erinyes, or more commonly called a Fury. Her race was created to torture the souls of the most horrid of humans, murderers, rapists, basically anyone who had stained their souls with the most sinful of deeds. A Fury feeds on such people by making them feel the pain, fear and death that they inflicted on their victims and from such reflection, the body then burns whilst the human is still alive and the Fury feeds on the soul that has turned to ash. It is a horrible way to die but it is well deserved.

Dyalla had her own special kink when feasting on a sinner, she liked to make her prey skittish, almost insane before she makes her move. Apparently, it makes the soul taste a little sweeter, as strange as that sounds.

She was about to begin her torture, but an incredibly enticing smell of a sinful soul permeated the air, calling her to it like a sirens song. Growling at having to leave her meal, she disappeared in purple smoke and reappeared where the delicious smell was. "When I made a deal with Porpula to send you two nitwits to another universe I told him it would take you three weeks to find a monster and bring it back" a dark and sinister voice belonging to a blue skin man with bright flames for hair hissed to two whimpering creatures. The guy and creature where familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen them before "NOT TWO MONTHS!" his hair turned bright orange when screaming before he sighed deeply which turned it back to blue.

"We are worthless!" the two-creature whined to what was obviously their Master "we are sorry your magnificence!"

Dyalla breathed in deeply before snapping her red eyes towards the blue haired man, his soul was soaked in the deadliest of sin. She could smell all the horrible sins he had committed, could taste it on her tongue. Unable to control her hunger and need to punish the man, she raced forward, snarling like a savage beast. Her saliva was dripping past her fangs and down her chin as she made her way towards the man.

"Oh! What do we have here?!" the man turned to her and grabbed her neck with his clawed hand and held her in the air as if she weighed nothing "a Fury! Now this is what I was looking for!" the man seemed so happy to see the snarling creature.

Dyalla tried to break free, even tried to disappear in a whirl of smoke but for some reason she was unable to do anything but hang from the man's hand. "That's it, there's no point in fighting, babe, you can't fight the God of the underworld."

"I didn't know Furies existed in this world" one of the small creatures said as he stared at Dyalla with a mixture of fear and curiosity. "We should have been looking for one."

"They exist in every world and you'd end up dead if you tried to capture this beauty, though I'm sure they'd taste great, wouldn't they babe?" he asked the Fury who had gone lifeless as she stared at the blue man in silence "Where are my manners, the names Hades, God of the Underworld, lord of the dead, how're you doing?"

Dyalla's eyes widened as where she had seen him from clicked, he was a Disney villain!

Hey, just because she was a demon, doesn't mean she wasn't allowed to enjoy some mortal entertainment. "Now, this is how its gonna go babe. I need a minion who can help me take over the cosmos and you're it."

"No" she finally spoke, surprising the God. "I'm not making a deal with you Hades, I'm not stupid."

The God chuckled deeply "oh, so you know of me? Yeah, my minions told me our world is a fairy-tale here so of course you know me. But babe, I'm not going to make a deal with you" he brought her closer to his face and dug his claws into the flesh in her neck, black blood dripped from her wounds. She hissed but did nothing "You see, in my world, I control Furies and you are no different. You can't kill me, and neither can you burn me to a crisp so, you are coming with me whether you like it or not. Porpula! Were ready!" a green, swirling portal appeared beside Hades and a pink haired fairy flew out.

"Finally, you know how difficult it was to hide your tethers from the other fairies! You owe me Hades!" the little fairy said testily.

"Of course, babe. I'll get rid of that pesky pixie as soon as I settle _this one_ in her new home" With that he stepped through the portal with Dyalla still in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Dyalla was not a happy Fury, she was bleeding from her neck, hungry from not eating her meal, she was now sitting in front of Hades as he lounged causally on his throne, as if there wasn't an annoyed Fury glaring at him. The moment they stepped into his world he was able to make her do anything he said without hesitation. "This is nice, I've always wanted to have a minion who will do as I say the moment I say it" he was having the time of his life, Furies were stupid bird like creatures that guard the gates of hell, but this special little Fury was nothing like the ones from his world, and she was all his. "Tell me your name, babe."

"Dyalla, I have no last name" she said through gritted teeth "why go through the trouble of going to a new world for a minion?" she might as well get answers, there was no point in staying angry as it wasn't going to do anything. She may be a Fury, but she wasn't like her name states.

"I wanna rule the Cosmos and every monster, demon or mortal I recruit fails me, so I went to a new world and I'm glad I did because I found you my little morsel" he said as he gave her a lazy smirk.

"Ok, but why me, you won't need me when you free the titans."

Hades hair flared "HOW DID YOU- right…the tale…I really should have watched that before leaving" he sighed before looking back and the Fury. She was a pretty thing, not as pretty as Aphrodite but close. Her exoticness made her a different kind of beauty. The Furies in his world were like Harpies with their bird like features, very ugly. But Dyalla, oh baby, any man would fight to have her on their arm if you discount all the demon features. She had dark purple hair that was tied up in a pony tail and floated around her head as if it was underwater. Her eyes were a ruby red with an orange ring that looked like orange smoke which made her eyes burn like hellfire. Her skin was ashen but not completely grey, it had a hint of purple. She wore a deep red material around her perky breast and a cloth around her wide hips and thick thighs. This was obviously to show off how nearly her entire body was covered in black, vinelike marking that had smoke floating around the edges. Her hands had long, black claws and her feet were similar though the claws were smaller than her hands. Her ears were pointed and her teeth were fangs though not as sharp as Hades and lastly, she had a tail that whipped left and right. If she didn't have all the demonic features then every mortal man would be all over her, Hades however, preferred her as she was now.

"I want a secret weapon and you, my little Fury, are it. Zeus would never suspect you were a Fury and when you burn him to a crisp and take his soul I will finally take my place as Lord of all Gods and ruler of the Cosmos."

"Gods can be judged?" she asked in surprise, why couldn't she do it to Hades? She had tried to breathe smoke in his lungs, but it never left hers.

"Oh yeah they can babe, and before you ask no you can't do it to me because I'm the Lord of Death, I can't die."

Dyalla huffed, of course he couldn't die. She thought working for Hades would be interesting and as long as he fed her then she'd be happy "So ahh I'm gonna get right to it and say this now instead of Meg but ahh…Hercules is alive…" she said wearily, she knew he was going to blue up, literally and no doubt burn Pain and Panic to a crisp. Luckily, she's fire proof, comes with being made of solidified smoke.

"What…" he said with a growl.

"Why does that name ring a bell?" Pain asked himself.

"I dunno, maybe we owe him money?" Pain replied whilst rubbing his head.

Hades jumped up off his throne and leaned right into Dyalla's face, she was unphased as his anger wasn't directed at her. "What, was that name, again?"

"Hercules" she replied slowly, she frowned when she felt the heat from Hades now orange hair. He was not a happy man.

"Wait a minute…wasn't Hercules the name of that kid we were supposed to…" he stopped and looked at their Master who was glaring at them with the heat of a thousand suns. "OH MY GOD! RUN FOR IT!" he reached out with smoky hands and grasped onto their necks.

"So, you took care of him…huh? Dead as a doornail. Weren't those your _exact_ words?"

"This might be a different Hercules" Pain gasped out, he tried to stretch out his neck as if it would make the pain lessen but it was pointless.

"Yeah, I mean Hercules is a- _very popular name nowadays_ " Panic replied, though his throat was crushed.

"Remember like a few years ago, every other boy was names Jason and the girls were all named Brittney?"

"One day, I am going to rearrange the Cosmos, and the one SCHLEMIEL WHO CAN MESS IT UP, IS WALTZING AROUND IN THE WORLD!" his entire body exploded into flames, burning every surface in the room.

Dyalla found this incredibly amusing because they were saying the exact things they would say in the future, no matter what you change in time, some things will always happen.

"Wait, wait!" the two minions that had turned into cockroaches, turned back and said, "we can still cut in on his waltzing" Pain offered fearfully.

"That's right" Panic said in agreement "I-I-I mean we made him mortal? That's a good thing? Didn't we?" they turned to Dyalla who nodded.

Hades rubbed his chin, a lot calmer than he was before thanks to his outburst. His arms turned into smoke as he grasped his three minions and pulled them to his side. Dyalla briefly wondered if this would still happen when Meg was around "Fortunately for the three of you, we still have time to _correct_ this rather, _egregious_ oversight, and this time…no foul ups."

Dyalla felt too squished and shadowed back to her seat on the floor "So, what am I meant to do until the planets align?"

Hades were unphased by her retreat and swayed back to his throne "now that I know that Hercules is alive, I want you to kill him. Burn his soul and then I'll take it from you."

The Fury shook her head "no can do, Hercules is an innocent soul, I could have done it if he'd ever stolen a candy or hit another kid or even, hey, yelled at his parents but he's never done anything like that before so no judgement for him" as much as she wanted to help speed up Hades ruling the cosmos by killing the demi god she really didn't want to burn his soul. She could do it to a new born baby but that takes the fun out of it. She let Hades believe she was unable to until he realised otherwise.

Hades hair flared for a moment before it dulled down "Fine, fine…can't you just kill him by stabbing him with your claws or tearing off a limb with your fangs?"

"Why can't you?" she challenged.

"I…huh, good point. If I do that then Zeus will kill me and if I make you do it then my secret weapon will be revealed too early. No, this will take some planning, and I dunno where he is."

"What's gonna happen to me in the meantime?"

Hades jumped up and pulled her to his hip "Lemme show you around! You're my favourite minion so I'll get you a room with a view, and all the souls you can eat. Did you know you can do it to souls that have already died?

Dyalla blinked up at him "no? I can really do that?"

"Yes indeed babe, we are gonna have so much fun taking over the Cosmos together!" he was acting like a child who had gotten what he wanted for Christmas, which technically he did. He got a demon to work for him and he didn't have to make a deal or spend any energy or minions convincing them.

* * *

Hades had given Dyalla a luscious room with a four poster, King sized bed with black Grecian cotton sheets and pillow cases and a thick, dark blue viscose that covered her bed for privacy. There were blue floating lights that gave the room a luminous glow, a dresser with a large mirror, a bedside table, a walk-in closet that would no doubt be filled with every piece of clothing you could ever buy. To the right of the room was a bathroom with a large bath that could fit four people, a shower and a double sink.

It was the biggest room she had ever seen, bigger than the one she had in her house.

Actually, the entire room is bigger than her old house.

Now, after Hades allowed her to settle in her new room, she felt unsettled. The night's events finally caught up with her and she didn't know whether to be angry or not. Hades could make her do whatever he wanted, just like that movie with Anne Hathaway, Ella Enchanted.

But she was also in another world, the Disney world, and it was incredibly cool. So, she supposed that she could forgive Hades on the fact that he was THE HADES!

Deciding that her mind was getting the best of her, she thought that a walk around the Underworld would help tire her out. She was lucky that temperature didn't affect her, her bare feet would have become popsicles due to the stone floor being as cold as ice.

She had made it to the throne room and slowed to a stop when she saw a blue flame sitting on his throne. The Lord of the Dead was silently glaring at the floor in front of him, no doubt deeply reflecting on the night's events just like she was "shouldn't you be in bed, babe?" he asked without taking his gaze from the floor.

"How did you know I was here?" she shuffled over to him and sat where his gaze was.

"You're a collector of souls, I can smell it on you."

"Well I couldn't sleep because my brain doesn't want to but what about you? You should be sleeping as well."

"Your little _revelation_ about my nephew being alive hasn't put me in the sleeping kind of mood, babe" his hair flared a little but faded back to blue, him not being angry was…incredibly strange. He definitely has anger issues, but Dyalla thought he was so mad that it caused him to become somewhat numb. "And now, I may lose my one shot at ruling the Cosmos. So, no, no sleepy time for the Lord of the Dead."

"I have a theory about that, if you're willing to hear me out" Hades blinked at her and nodded for her to continue "so the fates told you that if Hercules fights, you will fall, right? So, in the future, you manage to chain all the Gods together" she saw Hades eyes sparkle at that.

"Even Zeus?" he asked with a wicked smirk.

"You betcha you did, you encased him in molten rock but…then Hercules came along" the Gods expression dropped to a deep glare "he broke the chains and freed the gods, including Zeus. Now, my theory is that if you had kept him as an immortal, then he'd be chained up just like the other Gods so then _no_ one could have opposed you."

Hades groaned and slammed his head against his throne "why didn't I capture you before I got those two knuckleheads to make the kid mortal."

"Look, it's not over, you've got a while until the planets align so there still time to end Hercules."

"Hmm, yes, there is" he leant forward and put his elbows on his knees "I looked for the little sucker after I left you and I found out he's a student at the Athen's Prometheus Academy."

"He's a teenager? Wow, so the alignment is a while away" she raked a claw through her hair that she had taken down to go to sleep.

"Yes, so in the meantime, I have a little mission for you, my little Fury. _You_ will be going to school."

Dyalla blinked "uh ok, two things. One, I'm three hundred years old, so I'm too old for school. And second, I feast on human souls and you want me to send me to a place full of them!?" she shouted at him angrily.

"Sorry babe, but, you don't have a choice!"

"No fucking way, I'm not fucking going to school. You can slit my throat for all I care!" She stood from the floor but was quickly slammed back into it by Hades hand on her throat, a running theme with him.

"Look, babe, I get you're irritated but you're forgetting one teeny tiny thing…I OWN YOU!" to add a more dramatic effect to his anger, he picked her up and slammed her back into the ground hard enough to break her spine in half. She gasped but the pain caused her to lose her voice "you don't have a choice! Now, I like you, babe, I really do, but I'm not gonna let you walk around like you're all that!" he let go of her which allowed her spine to be snapped back into place, she gasped when air was able to go back into her lungs.

"You have a funny way of showing you like someone," she said with a cough.

"Hey, I gotta show you who's boss, no hard feelings, babe."

"Very hard feelings, you may be able to control everything I do but you don't own my free will. If I have something I want to say, then I'm going to say. Even though I will be forced to attend the stupid mortal school I'm gonna complain about it as much as I can since I can't do anything else."

Hades huffed but made no attempts to reprimand her "I like your spirit babe, at least you know you your place. Now, I want you to march right back to your room and go to sleep because tomorrow, I'm taking you to enrol in that silly little school." Dyalla growled but since it was an order, she was unable to disobey.

"Goodnight Babe!" Hades called out in amusement as he watched her literally march out of the throne room, having an incredibly obedient minion was going to be fantastic.

* * *

The next morning, Dyalla groaned when she heard Hades order her to wake up. She didn't want to go to school, she was a demon for Christ sake, and an immortal one at that! To be subjected to this torment was an insult to her race! But what choice did she have?

Hades forced her into a deep red toga and a golden medallion wrapped around her neck as her very revealing clothing would have her kicked out of the school before she was able to enter the gates. She still looked rather demonic but hey, what can you do. "Are you ready, babe? Going to high school is a big thing!"

"I hate this so much, I'm an adult. Why are you making me do this?" she asked Hades with a sneer.

"Because, I want you to find out all the dirty little secrets Hercules has, it will be much easier to crush him."

Dyalla sighed "oh boy, what a cliché" she muttered to herself before looking up at Hade "Welp, let's get this show on the road."

"Now that's the spirit!" with a click of his fingers they disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

* * *

Hercules was in the administration office as he needed to get an ID since Parenthesis wasn't able to do it when he first enrolled. After sitting on a stool for a few minutes, he was finally able to stand and get his ID.

"AHH!" he heard the admin lady gasp in surprise and turned to see Hades standing with a strange girl who was baring her fangs at everyone.

"HADES!" Parenthesis yelled in fear "what are you doing here!?"

Hades chuckled "how's it going, you see, I'm this little cuties Guardian and I'm enrolling her in this school."

"W-What is she!?" the admin shrieked in fear, the demon rolled her eyes.

"Oh this, she's a demo-oh, hang on" he clicked his fingers and smoke covered the demon. Before Hercules' eyes, the monster became an incredibly beautiful girl. She looked the same except for all the demonic features and smoking marking were gone. Now she looked, human. "There ya go, though I think she's better looking as a demon, but you mortals are so picky. Now, you are going to enrol her or I'm going to burn your school down, got it?"

"Y-yes!" the admin squeaked and asked the human looking demon all the question she needs to know.

"Great, now, I gotta run, you know, got a business to run. See ya at home babe" with that the God of the Underworld teleported away.

The demon stood awkwardly, though she remained glaring at everyone who was staring at her.

"Well, Dyalla, was it?" Hercules asked, when he got a nod in reply he smiled back. She may have been a demon, but you can never judge a book by its cover. "My names Hercules, why don't I show you around?" she nodded "She can go in all of my classes until you write out a schedule" Herc motioned for Dyalla to follow. She ignored all the students looking at her like she was a goddess, she was the new kid so that was enough to garner attention but with her looks, she garnered attracted looks. Not like she cared, she's a demon so she didn't care for humans.

"Why do want to go to school, I-if you don't mind me asking?" he really didn't know how to talk to this girl, because…well, she's a girl, Hades is her Guardian and she's a demon, it was not something he was used to.

"The Underworld can get really boring, so I thought school would be a change of pace."

"You would willingly come to school?"

Dyalla looked at him with a raised brow "wouldn't you if you lived in the Underworld?" she asked with a smirk.

Hercules chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck "oh, right, yeah, I would do the same myself."

Now it was Dyalla's turn to chuckle "you don't know how to talk to women, do you?"

The Demi-Gods face turned bright red "a-ah what? N-no!"

"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of" she patted his shoulder comfortingly "So, where are we heading to?"

"To our first class, Maths" Her chuckled at Dyalla's groan.

"I'm too old for this."

"How old are you? I-if you don't mind me asking?" he hoped she didn't get angry with him asking how old she is.

"My exact age is 321" she replied as if it wasn't a huge thing that she was immortal and 3 centuries old.

"Oh wow!" he gasped in amazement "you're a bit too old for school."

"Tell me about it, but I can't deny Hades. Like literally, he can tell me to cut off my own arm and I'll be forced to do it."

Hercules looked at her in shock "he can force you to do that!?"

"Yes, but don't let that idea get into his head, I can regrow my hand, but I'd rather not have to deal with the pain."

"You can regrow your hand?"

"Yep, I'm technically made of solidified smoke so if anything gets broken or cut off the smoke will _heal_ it, I guess you could say."

"Wow, what I would give for an ability like that" they both chuckled as they stepped inside their first class of the day.

Suddenly, a short, crazy boy who had black hair sticking up in all direction and a red eye ran up to them "Herc! Who is this! Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend!" the guy looked genuinely offended.

"W-what! NO! NO! This-she isn't my girlfriend, I-what? No, I!" the poor boy was stammering over himself in the most adorable way.

"Hi, sorry" Dyalla leaned in front of Hercules so the small boy would focus on her "I'm Dyalla, I'm new here and Hercules is showing me around."

The kid calmed down and gave her a wide smile "oh well in that case! Hi, the names Icarus, and one day I will be the greatest inventor Greece has ever known!" Dyalla found him quite interesting, he was a little crazy and over the top, but he was endearing. It was weird but when she took a whiff of his soul she found that there was not a single speck of black on his white soul, he was completely sinless. "Let's get you a seat!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a red-headed girl "this is the lovely Cassandra, the love of my life!"

"Can you not, Icarus" the redhead grumbled angrily before turning to Dyalla with a smirk "like he said, my name is Cassandra, a seer in training" they shook hands, but Cassandra pulled Dyalla into the seat next to her "please sit next to me, I don't want Icarus to."

Dyalla nodded and said "Sure" as Icarus whined and tried to convince Dyalla or Cassandra to move.

* * *

Dyalla hated school, she hated the lesson and the goody two shoes, the Underworld was a vacation compared to that fucking place.

And don't get her started on all the yummy souls she wanted to burn to a crisp, the school was like a walking buffet and she was starving. Luckily, she had a strong will.

Hercules and his two friends were nice, if a little annoying. Though Cassandra was alright, she wasn't painted with rainbow colours, instead, she was painted all doom and gloom. Dyalla likee.

After school, she bid her farewell to her new…Friends? She guessed? Yeah, her friends, she bid farewell to her friends and teleported back to her new home, the Underworld. She noticed that Hades was sitting on his throne, glaring at a clipboard. She was pretty sure that sass and anger were his only emotions. "Why are you always glaring when I'm around, did I do something wrong?"

"If you're the one causing me the lack of soul's problem, babe, then yes" he looked up from his clipboard and blinked at the stranger in front of him, the chick was a babe but was also incredibly familiar. The voice was what gave her away "I hate the mortal look babe."

Dyalla scoffed at that "you're the one who changed me into… _this_ " she said, 'this' in a disgusting way, she hated looking human, she was a demon, not a damsel in distress "if you hate it, then change me back."

"Oy, fine, fine" he stood motioned her to come to his throne "here" he created a black bracelet with bright blue gems on it, very Hades "this will turn you into a mortal whenever you want" he clicked his fingers and changed the demon back into a demon. She sighed happily and wagged her tail. It was strange not to have one. She grabbed the bracelet and thanked him with a smile "so, babe, how was your first day of school?" he wasn't really interested but thought 'might as well ask, she'll tell me anyway.'

"So, when we appeared in the admin office, Hercules was there" she waited for Hades' flames to cool down "he offered to show me around school. We had all the same classes, I met his friends and became friends with him. I _fucking_ hate school...they're learning everything I learnt 3 hundred years ago."

"Well too bad for yo- wait, did you say you are friends with my little nephew?" she nodded which made a wicked smirk appear on his Godly face. "That's perfect, you can tell me all his secrets and plans and help me destroy him!"

"Sure" Dyalla shrugged, she didn't care if Hercules died, she just didn't want to kill him herself, it's no fun. She loved the movie but she's a fucking demon, she doesn't care who dies. She's immortal, they're gonna die anyway. "So, what do you think is causing people to stay alive?" she knelt down and crossed her legs in front of the Lord of Death. She didn't need a chair when the floor is quite comfortable.

"Fewer people getting sick, Gods answering more prayers. Plenty of things" he shrugged but the demon could tell he was not happy about it.

"This world is so strange, in my world, its averaged that 2 people die every second and a baby is born every second as well so there are no shortages of death. And with there being a shit tone of demons the rate goes up."

"Seriously? Every second?" she nodded "why can't _this_ world do that!?" his body exploded and covered Dyalla with flames hotter than a thousand suns.

"Can you not!?" she shouted back angrily "just because I'm flame-resistant does mean I like it!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Hades repeated as he cooled down, why couldn't he be the ruler of the Underworld in her world? "You keep telling me things that do not make me happy?"

"But at least the anger is not directed at me, otherwise I'll end up with a broken part of my body" when he broke her spine it was incredibly painful, despite it being repaired shortly after.

"Don't tell me you don't like it?" Hades asked with a hint of a lustful undertone.

Dyalla smirked and leaned onto her knees so she could crawl to Hades. Her body moved just like a predator would when hunting their prey, it sent a jolt of heat down Hades' spine. When she reached him, she leant up so she was peering up at him in a way that made him want to stuff something of his in that pretty little mouth of hers "I like pain, pain can me be _very_ arousing. With the right knowledge, a skilled demon like myself can force _anyone_ to cum with the right amount of pain" as she said this, she brought her hands up to his upper thighs, quite close to a slowly hardening body part, and dug her claws in.

Hades hissed but rage didn't explode from him, no, a blinding feeling of pleasure rushed from where her claws were to his loins. Her deep, seductive chuckle echoed as she disappeared with a whirl of smoke. This allowed Hades to calm down from all the feelings that were rushing through his body. He completely forgot about his anger and frustration.

What a clever little demon.


End file.
